


No Mountain High Enough - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22302">No Mountain High Enough</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mountain High Enough - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Response to <http://community.livejournal.com/absolut_lex> challenge. Prompt: High!Lex

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[No Mountain High Enough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22302)**


End file.
